


Cry Baby

by trueluvin



Category: Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: Gen, i hate it but i'll post it anyways, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: They call you cry baby, cry baby, but you don’t fucking care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is very cringe worthy to me so uh...yeah. also sorry for the small typos, i'm too lazy to edit.

You being to cry as another boy breaks your heart, you seem to replace your brain with your heart. You knew the boy was no good for you, yet you continued to fall in love with your heart. 

“I just can’t deal with you anymore; we’re done Y/N.” 

You fall apart, completely crushed. He said he wouldn’t be like the others, yet he turns out to be just like them. He just used you, like you’re a waste of space. 

“W-” You try to explain, but before you can start. Those cry baby tears, come out of the dark. You try to hold them in so you don’t embarrass yourself in front of the people around you who all just witnessed your break up. 

It’s like someone is turning the handle to the faucet in your eyes. You can’t hold them in any longer so you pour it out where everyone can see. Your heart is too big for your body, that’s why it won’t fit inside. You can’t help to pour it out where everyone can see.

Everyone around you begins to tease you, they call you cry baby.

“ **Cry baby**.”

But you don’t fucking care.

“ **Cry baby**.”

“ **Cry baby**.” 

They point and mock your crying, but you don’t fucking care at all. So you laugh through your tears.

“ **Cry baby**.”

“ **Cry baby**.”

‘Cause you don’t fucking care, that’s what you are.You continue to cry and let them think hat they are hurting your feelings.

_Tears fall to the ground; we’ll just let them drown._  
  
It’s another day around your house as your family ignores you as usual. You’re all on your own and you lost all your friends. You told yourself that, it’s not you, it’s them. 

They didn’t think that you fit in with them. They thought you weren’t good enough for them. Just because you don’t dress like them or aren’t into the same things as them. 

You’re one of a kind and no one understands. As you continue to think about how they slowly left you. How they stopped being your friend, slowly leaving you out of group activities. Leaving you behind as you’d be in a food place or a store. 

But those cry baby tears keep coming back again. Once again it feels like someone is turning the handle, to the faucet in your eyes. You pour it out where everyone can see. 

Your heart’s too big for your body; it’s why you won’t fit inside. You pour it out, where everyone can see. Your family notices that you’re about to cry.

They call you cry baby,

 “ **Cry baby**.”

But you don’t fucking care.

“ **Cry baby, cry baby**.”

So you laugh through your tears. 

“ **Cry baby, cry baby**.”

'Cause you don’t fucking care,

_Tears fall to the ground, we’ll just let them drown._

A girl moves in next door to you, she had come over ten minutes ago. She’s a bit older than you. Your family forces you to show her your room, which gives her the perfect opportunity to talk to you. 

She has half of her hair blonde and the other half is black, you love it! Your hair is just a pink color that you dyed a week ago. She’s wearing a plastic or latex dress that has a yellow duck on it, along with pink slippers. Tattoos litter her arms.

She sits on your bed, where you told her to before sitting in front of her, happy to have someone to talk about. “I look at you and I see myself. And I know you better than anyone else.”

You look at her confused on what she was talking about. “And I have the same faucet in my eyes, so your tears are mine.” You finally understood what she was talking about.

“They call me **cry baby, cry baby**. But I don’t fucking care.”

“ **Cry baby, cry baby**.” She mocks how they would tease her.

“I laugh through my tears.”  
  
“ **Cry baby, cry baby.** ” You mock with her.

“'Cause I don’t fucking care. Tears fall to the ground, I just let them drown.”

You both begin to cry, happy to find someone that is just like each other.

“ **Cry baby, cry baby.** ” You both mock together, through your tears.

_“We’ll just let them drown.”_  You both spoke, still crying, now hugging each other.


End file.
